Princess Lilandra
Lilandra appears in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Character History Lilandra Neramani was a member of the royal family of the Shi'ar Empire, which was governed by the extraterrestrial Shi'ar race and controlled all known inhabited planets in the galaxy in which the Shi'ar dwelled. Lilandra was born on the world called the Aerie, the planet on which the Shi'ar race originated. The Empire was ruled from an artificial planet called Chandilar, the Imperial Throneworld. The eldest heir to the Shi'ar throne was Lilandra's older sister, known as Deathbird. However, after murdering her father and one of her sisters, Deathbird was denied her birthright to be heir to the throne, and her younger brother D'Ken became emperor instead. For crimes against the state, Deathbird was exiled into space. Lilandra, D'Ken's younger sister, served as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Guard, the legion of superhuman champions who enforce Shi'ar law throughout the empire. D'Ken was insane, and Lilandra learned that he intended to make use of the incredible power trapped within the M'Kraan Crystal. The insane D'Ken was blind to the true danger that the Crystal presented, and believed he could control its unleashed power and use it for his own ends. Lilandra opposed his plans in the Shi'ar High Council, and D'ken had her arrested, he then had word leaked that she had tried to kill D'Ken and usurp the throne. Civil war broke out in the empire as a result. D'ken had Lilandra held captive aboard the imperial flagship before she was to be executed, but Lilandra escaped in a small starship. Lilandra needed help to stop her brother from destroying the universe. Then she mentally saw the image of the Earth telepath Charles Xavier, who at that time had used his powers to unite much of the collective will of Earth humanity to create enough psychic force to drive off the invading alien Z'Nox. Knowing of Earth and its large number of superhuman beings, Lilandra traveled there for help. She finally met Xavier but was soon captured by the Shi'ar agent Davan Shakari, who transported her through an artificially created stargate through hyperspace to the world where the M'Kraan Crystal stood. Xavier's team of superhuman mutant champions, the X-Men, followed through the stargate to the same world. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Story In the game, the throne is taken from her by her sister Deathbird. An optional quest involves whether the player saves her from her confinement. The player has to prevent the Shi'ar starship from self-destructing by smashing power nodes within a time limit. In one of the rooms that hold power nodes, Lilandra is seen hooked up to what is described as a "torture chamber." To save her, a computer near her has to be smashed. It is very durable and hard to destroy, putting further stress on the objective to smash the power nodes before time runs out and the ship self-destructs. Also, if the power nodes are destroyed beforehand, the computer can no longer be harmed. If the player decides to rescue her, the Shi'ar will give Earth advanced technology to wipe out all diseases and hunger on Earth and the Shi'ar's technology will eventually enable humanity to colonize other planets. If the player doesn't, the Shi'ar will refuse to help the heroes when they fail to stop an asteroid that comes to obliterate the Western coast of the United States. Even when Lilandra is freed, she tells the heroes that she is forever in their debt. Outside of that, she has special dialogue with Storm when she's trapped. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NPCs Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Heroes Category:Leaders